


Be my baby and I'll look after you.

by dramionedarlings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Winter, fluffy one shot, lukes Ashton's baby, malum are just mentioned once, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionedarlings/pseuds/dramionedarlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke go out on walk in London in winter and they are both madly in love with one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my baby and I'll look after you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleasureryland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasureryland/gifts).



"Baby do you wanna go for a walk with me?" Ashton asked while running his fingers through Luke's hair. 

"Yeah it's sounds like fun." Luke whispers his head against Ashton's chest before sitting up so Ashton could stand. Luke held out his hands with a 'grabby hands' motion. Ashton rolled his eyes but had a fond smile on his face. 

Ashton pulled the younger boy up closing the gap between and planting a smile kiss on Luke's lips their hands intertwined. Luke slowly broke away from the kiss their lips millimetres away from each other's. 

"I'm gonna go and get our coats." Luke rasped walking away from his boyfriend Ashton followed Luke's movements his fond smile still there as he exited the living room. 

Ashton waked over and get their black boots in both of his hands. "Luke, baby, I have our boots you coming?"  Ashton asked walking into the hallway seeing Luke standing holding Ashton's coat

"Yeah I just can't find my coat." Luke responded a pout on his face as his eyes were looking around for it.

"Don't stress about it baby." Ashton smiled. "You can wear mines, you suit it much better than I do, and anyway I'm wearing a warm jumper." 

"Is that alright Ashy?" Luke whispers walking over to his curly haired boyfriend. 

"Of course, let's go I wanna buy us some hot chocolate." Ashton smiled as Luke got the coat on. 

Ashton held out his hand and Luke clasped onto it even though they have been together for three years Ashton can still make Luke blush with the smallest things. Witch made the older boy extremely happy.

-

"It's snowed!" Luke giggles. "We have not had snow since 2012!" 

"I know baby." Ashton smiled looking down at his younger boyfriend seeing his baby blue eyes in trance with the snow that has surrounded them. Gosh Ashton is so in love with Luke and his adorable little actions that he does daily. 

"God I love you so much." Ashton stated giving Luke's cold hand a squeeze as they walked down the snowy path way. "Every little thing you do makes my day. Your absolutely beautiful even what you think about your flaws. There isn't any and I'm not just saying that. I'm so fucking lucky that I have you in my life and to be able to call you mine. Your my everything Luke never forget that." 

Tears brimmed in Luke's eyes talking both of Ashton's hand and pulling him behind a thick oak tree away from the public's eye. 

"I love you too Ash, I love you so much, I can't believe out all the people that you could be with you chose me?" Luke rasped. "It blows my mind how you chose me but you did and that makes me the happiest boy in the world. I don't want to be with out you ever god I love you."

Luke places his lips on Ashton's his arms slowly going around his neck Ashton's placing his hands on the bottom of his back pulling him closer than they already were. Luke glides his tongues along Ashton's. Ashton, being the dominate one, lead the kiss their tongues in sync. 

The two boys slowly pulled their noses pressed together not bothering about the cold weather. They had each other and that's all that matters. 

"How about that hot chocolate?" Luke giggles. 

"Of course baby" Ashton smiled taking Luke's hand. "Theirs a Starbucks just around the corner shall we go there?" 

"Of course." Luke smiled. "Can we get them to go because I wanna go home so we can cuddle in bed for the rest of the day." 

"I would never deny a cuddle from you." Ashton teased. 

Luke scoffed in a joking way "I thought you hated cuddles." 

"Mm I used to but then I started being your boyfriend and the requirements of being with you is cuddles twenty four seven wether I like or not." Ashton responded a proud smile on his face.

"You know me so well." Luke blushed causing Ashton to kiss his cheek. 

"Of course I do." Ashton smiled. 

\- 

Once the two boys got back to the apartment the both stripped down into their boxers and got under the duvet. 

Ashton held Luke to chest Luke's face in nape of Ashton's neck. Ashton felt Luke's breath with tickled a little but made him smile. 

"What's the smile for?" Luke giggled moving up to Ashton's face their noses touching. 

"Just you being the most adorable person I have ever met in my life." Ashton declares drawing shapes and different doodles on Luke's side. 

"That tickles but a good tickle." Luke whispers closing his eyes. 

"Oh really?" Ashton asked a smirk going on his face. Using both hands he began tickling Luke's side causing him to squeal and shake a little. Fits of hysterical giggle escaping the blonde boy. 

"Ash, Ash-Ashy, tha-that tic-tickles." Luke giggles. "St-op I can-t de-al." 

Ashton stopped tickling the blonde returning back to his position snuggling back in. "I love days like these." 

"So do I but you wanna know I love them more than I used to?" Luke questioned. 

"Enlighten me." Ashton smiled. 

"It's because I'm with you. It's how you make me feel so safe and happy." Like whispers. "Thank you for everything" 

"Anytime my baby Anytime." Ashton whispers before kissing Luke softly.

Ashton holds Luke in his arms for the rest of night Luke fell asleep for a few hours before waking up to make sure Ashton was still there and of course he was. 

"I'm still here baby, I've got you." Ashton rasped kissing Luke's forehead. 

"What time is it?" Luke whispers into Ashton's chest

"Half ten baby,it's not that late, don't feel bad." Ashton responded. "Michael texted me Calum and him have arrived from Australia they are coming over tomorrow." 

"I have missed them, how are they?" Luke asked his sleepy voice very vivid. 

"They are great baby now let's gets some sleep alright?" Ashton whispers 

"Alright night ashy I love you lots." Luke whispers. 

Ashton smiled "I love you too my baby very much so." And yeah Ashton does love Luke more than anyone else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a certain type of one shot let me know and I will done oneee 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments?xxx


End file.
